Power Band
The Power Bands (Jam Kuasa) are special bands that Ochobot gave to BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Fang. Each Power Band has different abilities and appearances depending on its wielder. BoBoiBoy The image and color of the strap on his band changes depending on the form BoBoiBoy is in (though BoBoiBoy and his Lightning form's Powerband remains the same). Powers: Elemental Forms (Lightning-Thunderstorm, Wind-Cyclone, and Earth-Quake) and Elemental Split. In Season 3 and the movie, he obtains Fire-Blaze, Water-Ice, Leaf-Thorn, and Light-Solar. In Season 1, he has two Power Bands. While in Season 2, he has only one Power Band. Note: BoBoiBoy's Power Band usually shows a lightning symbol. When in watch mode, it displays time in analog form, instead of digital. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, his Power Band gets a new design and his Power Band obtained 2 new forms, which are Leaf and Light. Yaya Ochobot gave the band to her to free BoBoiBoy from getting squeezed further by Super Probe. Yaya has the power to Manipulate Gravity. Powers: Gravity Manipulation Note: Yaya's Power Band is a digital watch and it is pink with flower patterns. It is shaped like a leaf and it coils around her wrist. Ying Ochobot gave the band to her so she could distract Super Probe and Adu Du from shooting Yaya. Powers: Time Manipulation Note: Ying's Power Band is blue and yellow color, similar to her hat. It is a digital watch and it is made of thick cloth. Gopal The last character that Ochobot gave powers, but Ochobot had forgotten the details about Gopal's powers. They only knew what Gopal's power is at the time they were kidnapped by Adu Du. Powers: Molecule Manipulation Note: Gopal's Power Band is also a watch (Season 2, Episode 5). When in watch mode, it displays time in digital form. Fang Fang got his power from Ochobot. When Adu Du and Probe try to snatch Ochobot to get power, he gives Fang the power band and gets Power of Shadow. When Adu Du and Probe try to attack him, he responded by summoning the Shadow Dragon. But, he failed to control it. That's why Ochobot sacrifice himself and finally fainted with Fang. Powers: Shadow Manipulation Note: Fang's Power Band is blue in color (opposed to his favorite color, purple) and it is made of rubber. It has an LCD screen and it is a digital watch. Season 2, Episode 13 Ejo Jo captured Yaya, Ying and Gopal and removed their power bands/watch, which means that they lost their powers. Season 3 *Ejo Jo used Yaya, Ying and Gopal's Power Bands against BoBoiBoy. After defeated by him and Adu Du, Ejo Jo stole Fang's Power Band to trap BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Adu Du. *Ying, Yaya and Gopal's power bands were used by Tok Aba, Papa Zola, and Iwan as the Trio of Justice to defeat Ejo Jo. *In the final episodes of Season 3, it was revealed that Fang's mission is to confiscate the Power Bands for Captain Kaizo so he can give them to the worthy ones. *In the final episode of Season 3, Captain Kaizo allows BoBoiBoy and his friends to keep their Power Bands because they have proven themselves worthy of using those powers. BoBoiBoy Galaxy *In Episode 4, BoBoiBoy's Power Band is suddenly glitched, but it is revealed by OchoBot that his Power Band absorbs and updates itself in episode 5. *In Episode 14, it's revealed BoBoiBoy's old Power Band almost broke. So BoBoiBoy must complete all his Base Form (remaining Water & Light) in order to use the Evolved Forms (2nd Stage). *In Episode 17, it's revealed since BoBoiBoy gets new Power Band, BoBoiBoy had forgotten all of his power since the movie because of his new Power Band. *In Episode 23, BoBoiBoy got his intellect getting higher so he finally transformed into his Light element. *In Episode 24, after getting hitted by Captain Vargoba so hardly that BoBoiBoy went to the space and started getting frozen. But when the sun entered, the sunlight molten BoBoiBoy's frozen body and he got the ability to transform into his new Second-Tier Element which is Solar. Informations *When BoBoiBoy is only to his normal self, the image on his power band is a Lightning bolt. *In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, when BoBoiBoy his normal self his Power Band is showing "B" logo *Ochobot has modified all of the Power Bands of BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang so they can: **Show holograms for communication. **Send messages to each other. **Track their whereabouts similar to a GPS. Gallery Force of Power Band Lightning.png|BoBoiBoy's band Yaya's Band.png|Yaya's band Ying's Band.png|Ying's band Gopal's Band.png|Gopal's band Fang's Band.png|Fang's Band Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h31m49s111.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning's band Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h32m00s220.png|BoBoiBoy Earth's band Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-18h36m06s36.png|BoBoiBoy Wind's band BlazeSymbolPowerBand.jpg|BoBoiBoy Blaze's symbol Vlcsnap-2014-03-19-15h51m04s49.png|Hologram of Ochobot Exclusive Clip4.PNG Exclusive Clip5.PNG Exclusive Clip6.PNG|Holograms of Yaya and Ying boboiboy-episode-25-part-2-2.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 31.jpg|New design for BoBoiBoy's band in BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 15.jpg|BoBoiBoy Wind's new band (same with BoBoiBoy's but different element emblem) ms:Jam Kuasa id:Jam Kekuatan Category:Powers Category:Objects Category:BoBoiBoy's Powers Category:Accesories Category:Yaya's Powers Category:Ying's Powers Category:Gopal's Powers Category:Fang's Powers